Pele (The Lost Ones)
History Shortly after Naktor's egg had been found in the coliseum, Tiamat and Piasa were surprised when a second fire egg was dropped by a defeated enemy. Once again, they brought it back to the clan and announced that there would be a new hatchling to look after if anybody was interested. Unlike last time however, they had an eager volunteer; Naktor, elated upon hearing the news that a second fire egg had been discovered, eagerly accepted responsibility for the hatchling's wellbeing. As soon as the egg hatched, Naktor introduced himself to the hatchling as her older brother and doted upon her as if she truly was his little sister. Even though he was young himself, he did everything he could to give Pele the best possible upbringing he could manage. Personality Initially rather timid, Pele quickly gained confidence under Naktor's encouragement and guidance and grew up to become a loud, excitable member of the clan. She will quite happily talk for hours about anything and everything, which can sometimes be slightly irritating when she has already told you the same thing several times. Pele is always looking to explore new places and try new things, and has occasionally ended up in a few rather sticky situations with her mischievous friend Fafna, much to Naktor's dismay. Because she always got what she wanted as a hatchling, Pele can act rather spoiled at times when she does not get her own way and can occasionally be slightly selfish. Fortunately, spending time with Abzu seems to have alleviated this slightly, and most of the time she is completely reasonable. Appearance Pele was born a tundra, but when her mate Abzu expressed his wish to become a coatl, she decided it was time for her to change as well and began saving up to become a wildclaw. She loves her bright, flashy colours and takes every opportunity to show them off. Abilities Combat Pele is rather clumsy, so unlike many wildclaws she uses magic rather than physical attacks. Unfortunately she is not the best at magic either, so most of the time she just avoids fights when she can. Gathering Hunting, fishing and insect catching are not Pele's fortes- she can never keep quiet for long and always ends up scaring her potential prey away. However she is extremely talented at scavenging for scraps and items, probably because to her, almost everything is extremely exciting and worth further investigation. Relationships Friends Fafna Fafna and Pele get along very well because of their similar personalities. Even though they've had their fair share of arguments (usually caused by one of Fafna's pranks landing Pele in trouble), they have remained best friends and are happy to go along on whatever wild adventure the other wants to do at any point in time. Nym Pele and Nym spend a lot of time together, given their odd family structure. They get along well since both are very chatty and friendly. Ryuujin Pele is constantly approaching Ryuujin with random items she has found and attempting to sell them to him. Unfortunately, she has no concept of how much each item is worth so Ryuujin often manages to convince her to sell them for a fraction of the price they should be, whilst still letting her believe that he's the one being ripped off. Pele always walks away from these transactions feeling extremely proud of the price she managed to sell it for, and nobody has the heart to tell her she's been swindled. Mates Abzu Pele is Abzu's most recent mate, and probably his last. The tundra found Abzu's quiet, serene demeanour fascinating from the moment she met him and took to following him around the clan, constantly asking questions or chatting to him about her day. Rather than seeing her as a pest, Abzu admired her confidence and sense of humour, and ended up falling for her. When he confessed, Pele admitted that she felt the same way about him and the two have been together ever since. Family Naktor There's no way of telling whether Naktor and Pele are truly blood relatives, since it's plausible that they may actually be. Both are fire dragons whose eggs had been stolen by the beastclans, who's to say they had not been taken from the same nest? Nonetheless, this does not matter to them; whether they are related or not, they view eachother as siblings and love eachother deeply. Naktor is the goody two shoes always trying to keep Pele in line and protect her, whilst Pele enjoys teasing her older brother and getting into trouble. Trivia * Pele was initially a tundra. * Pele was the second unhatched egg found in the Coliseum. Category:Female Category:Wildclaw Category:Fire Dragon Category:Scavenger